The kneading/extruding method and apparatus of plastic resins are composed of an extruding unit and an auxiliary equipment and their operations.
The extruding unit is composed of a cylinder with a feed opening and a screw for kneading and extruding a resin. The extruding unit performs the kneading/extruding operation at an extruding step zone and the cleaning operation at a cleaning step zone.
The auxiliary equipment is mainly composed of a hopper and a drive source. The hopper feeds the resin to the extruding unit from a feed opening, and the drive source drives the screw.
The operations continuously circulates in the sequence of the extruding step zone, the cleaning step zone and the extruding step zone.
Although the extruding operation should be main, it has to be interrupted at the cleaning step zone. It is the defects of the method and apparatus of the prior art that the extruding efficiency must drop according to the interruption.
The basic concept of the present invention is to eliminate the interruption of the extruding step zone by combining a plurality of extruding units with a single auxiliary equipment.
An object of the present invention is to realize the kneading/extruding method and apparatus which are enabled to eliminate the defect of the prior art and to have a high extruding efficiency by making the synthetically continuous extruding operations possible.